Don't Forget Were In Love
by adzzz
Summary: Miley Steward and Mitchie Torres are BFF's , Mitchie was Shane's Grays GF, but he broke up with her for popularity . Miley likes someone. ANd its not her boyfriend. STarring : Miley Steward , mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Nate Gray, Jake Ryan and others 3


A/N : New series. I will finish "IF THIS COULD GHANGE US" though. HOPE you like it. some Smitchie & some Nileyy ! 33 a perfect mixx ; ))

____

Mitchies POV :

I smiled at Miley who is sitting beside me at the lunch table. No body liked us really, so we were always alone and no body sat withus. I looked over to the popular table seeing my ex-boyfriend Shane sitting with his brother Nate, sister Selena who was kind of nice, Aly, AJ and Emily , Shanes Girlfriend. Ughh I hate them so much. I groaned at I saw Shane looking at me with big eyes spacing out. I looked straight into his eyes. I loved him. I always did.  
But his popularity was much more valuebell then our relationship. I looked down sad. He broke up with me 2 weeks ago.I can't really handle this.

"Mitch! Hello! somebody there?" Miley shouted at me. I looked at her. " Why can't he stop looking at me like that?!"I chocked out. I put my head in my hands,  
knowing that Shane and Miley were staring at me worried. Then i heard a noise. " I CAN'T HANDLE THIS EMILY! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE AND DON'T TALK TO ME!!! WERE OVER! SO OVER!!" shoutedShane storming out of the cafeteria. I sighed. Now we both are sad and alone. But I have Miley.

I looked up. Tears storming down my cheaks. I can't take this anymore. I stormed out of the room, with Miley following me. UGHH !

Miley's POV :

I ran after her. " Where are you going Mitch?! "I said worried. " to the bathroom!" She yelled at me, I was shoked." But Mitch the bathroom is at the other side of the scho---" 'I said worried. " I just can't take it anymore. I love HIM!!!"she shouted at me. "Do you understand thaT ?"she added. She went into the gym, leaving me standing there shocked. I went slowly back taking in what just happened. I can't believe it!

I went into the cafteteria and sat down with everyone starring at me. I saw everyone exept Shane. I saw Selenas shocked face, Emily's ruined make up, Nate.  
starring at me. I had a crush on him since..... 6 grade ? Ughh. Why can't once a boy that i like, like me back?? Well, his curly hair was OMG... lovely.... I stopped at Jake my boy friend (who i didn'T like at all) and went up to him giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back. When i pulled away I saw NAtes red face from anger and jealousy. Hahh, maybe he likes me? I smiled to myself.

I sat down again at my table, winking at Nate. He still had a red face. He winked back. I grinned at him.

Nick's POV :

What's wrong eith her ? I asked myselfin my mind... Why to I have to have a crush on HER ?! of all people. And why does she wink at me after making out with Jake ?! I wish i was him! Wait .... I DON'T !!!!! Why can't i asked her out? Because shes a loser?! Well, Shane loves a loser... I can love one too. WAIT !  
! I DONT LOVE HER it's .... I thought. "a crush" i whispered out loud. " everyone at my table looked at me. " Who's your crush gummybear? " Aly, my Girlfriendasked. " You...." I lied.

I stared at Miley. She looked at me , groaning. I smiled at her. I saw her smiling back to her self.

(LATER AT HOME)

"MOM, IM Back!" I shouted seeing an upset , crying Shane on the floor. I sighed. " Mitchie ?" I asked worried."I love HER! Why am i sooo stupid. Why did i break up with her ?!" Shane yelled. " Maybe you felt like it was the right choice? Maybe you weren't supposed to be together?" I said. " WTF?! WE ARE MENT TO BE TOGETHER!!!! LEAVE!!!!!! NOW!!!!!" He yelled. I went upstair not saying a word.

Shane's POV :

I cried hardly. I messed up..... Really I did. Why am i sooo stupid. The girl i love. Well I heard her shout that she loves 'him' but who is him?? Is it ME!  
Maybe ? 100%... me .... she didnt talk to boys since our break... UP.... after a while I fell asleep in the hall. I cried a lot that night in the hall. I woke up on the floor , and dressed in new clothes. It was still early after I ate breakfast. I went out of the and went to buy flowers. I bought 3 red roses. I smiled at myself. I went to school.

I saw Mitchie in front of her locker. I went behind her and put the flowers in front of her. I smiled at her with hope in eyes.

"mitchie ... talk to me. I love you... I am sorry. please be my friend. Give me a chance. your every thing i have. I didn't think about my feelings , or your feelings. David said if i didn't dump you. I'll.. be beaten up. And everything . I was scared. but Now IM NOT! I LOVE YOU MITCHIE TORRES! " I said out loud, BUt i yelled the last 5 word so everyone could hear.

She hugged me tight . " love you too But... " she pulled away looking sad. " lets be only friends for know... " she said . MY hearth broke. BUT FRIENDS?!! yes... "thank you Mitchie. " i gave her a light kiss on the cheak... "Shane , are friends allowed to kiss? " she said with a grin. " of course they are"  
She kissed me passionalty. I kissed her back. " I have to goo.! Bye 3" he gave me a kiss. " just friends" he whispered in my ear. "just friends" i agreed.

____

hope youu liked it guyss. 


End file.
